Angels Helping Me
by Susie Madison
Summary: It's been 5 years sense Ethan left Leah. Leah is now in collage and dating, again until one day when she gets some news and goes back to the one place that she was trually happy. Who will she see again and what will happen when they meet. CHECK MY PROFILE
1. Chapter 1: 5 years later

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fan fic so take it easy with me. Ok now this is set five years after the last book and I don't remember how old Leah was in that book (I think maybe 16), but in my book that's how old she is, so that makes her 21 and in college in this book. So far this is a one shot but I would really like to make it not so please review and give me any ideas. Oh and one more thing I suck and hate grammar so much so sorry if it sucks and if anyone likes grammar and would like to correct mine tell me in the review and a plus for them they get to see the story before anyone else. Ok on with the show. **

Leah sat in her dorm room. She was at her computer supposedly doing her essay for school, but all she could think about was Ethan. It's been 5 years since she made the longest drive in her life back to Nappannee and then to the Longacre's farm, to drop Ethan off at home. Since then Leah has tried to get over Ethan but has failed, she will always love Ethan her first and so far only love. For a whole month after Ethan left to go back to his Amish ways and Leah stayed in her English ways, Leah cried herself to sleep. She eventually got over that and started to get on with her life the only problem with getting on with her life was every guy she would go out with would get compared to Ethan. So she would turn them down even when they were perfect for her.

Anna just walked into the dorm room and interrupted my memories from the time me and Ethan went to the fair and then slept underneath the stars bundling. I jumped and accidently hit the 'F' key and made two rows of ffffffffffffffffffffff on my page.

"Jesus Anna you scared me half to death"

"Oh only half" Anna said jokingly. I picked one of my cushions off of my bed and throw it at her. Laughing she caught it before it smacked her in the face and then walked over to the computer. And looked at the screen and read what I had written so far on the screen "after cutting off the circulation of the blood with the rubber band, you wait a couple of seconds for the blood to put pressure in the vein before sliding the needle into the arm ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff" she finished laughing and preceded to say "now shouldn't there be a 'u' somewhere in there"

"Shut-up you scared me and I pressed 'f' when I jumped, I'm not telling my teacher to f u"

"shish a little jumpy today. What where you thinking about? Or should I say who."

Anna and I have been best friends ever since we found out we would be sharing a dorm together. She knows all about Ethan and thinks I am completely over him, what she does not know is that I still think about him all the time. Even though I haven't told Anna that I think about Ethan all the time I think that she knows about it all on her own. Every time we are together she makes me forget all about Ethan and the fact that I 'used' to have bone cancer. She makes me laugh and when I go for check-ups she is there, without me even asking her to be there for me. We go to parties together and sometimes double date (shut-up we're only 21 we can still double). Anna is like a perfect best friend, if she were a guy I might have to compare Ethan to her (ok just kidding). No but seriously she's the best.

"I'm thinking about what to write not about a guy (lie), not everyone thinks about guy's all the time (double lie), god get your mind out of the gutter" Anna was completely laughing her head off as I said that and said

"All right, alright just wondering you had a dreamy look in your face when I came in and I thought you might be thinking about Alex". I gave her a glare and she just smiled back at me saying "come on he's cute, and handsome all in one, he's studying to become a doctor, and is really hot, oh and the best thing about him is he totally has the hot's for you."

Anna was right, Alex was perfect and another thing Anna didn't mention was that he was a complete gentleman. I really wanted to go out with him but I was scared. If I did go out with him then I know that I definitely don't want it to be just a fling. But that would mean that he would be my fist serious relationship since Ethan, and maybe even my first. Yeah I know I'm a 21 year old virgin, but after Ethan, like I said I have never had a serious relationship, and I'm not about to just give the big 'v' away to just anybody. It had to be the right guy. Alex has asked me out twice but both times I have said no, I know what you are thinking that I only said no because I was scared but the real reason is that I was really busy, I mean it I was really busy. Ok ok I was scared but I was also busy. I mean it!

"I know that Alex is a nice guy and everything but I don't think he will ask me out again after I blew him off twice"

"Well you shouldn't have blown him off then" I just rolled my eye's and said

"Not my fault I already had plans" Now it was her time to roll her eye's at me

"Sure, you could have blown off your plans" I sighed

"How many times do I have to go over this, first time it was my mothers birthday and I was not going to leave her alone and second time I had a class that I couldn't skip because of a test" god I have only told her that like 'FORTY' times!

"Ok, ok well if he asked you again what would you say?"

"If I wasn't busy then yes"

"Then lets go"

"Go where?"

"To a party that Alex's roommate is throwing at their house" God, the only thing wrong about Anna is that all she wants to do is talk about boys and go to parties. Sometimes it's fun and sometimes it's not. Like now, when I want to finish my essay on 'How to Draw Blood' so I can become a nurse just like Molly and help people feel better.

Unfortunately Anna wouldn't let me stay and kept saying that I had a whole week to finish my essay so what's one little day that I take a break. I hopped into the shower and washed my hair and every other thing you do in the shower, then got out and blow dried my long dark hair. I then got dressed in my favorite light pink mini skirt and a white tank top, I put on my pink flip flops and swept the top of my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I put on my make-up that consisted of mascara and eye liner and a tad bit of eyeshadow that made my emerald eye's pop. After Anna and I were ready we went down to my red convertible and I drove the 10 minute drive to Alex's house.

When we got there we were greeted by Brad, Alex's roommate who said, "Welcome to the party. Drinks are in the kitchen and dancing in the living room. Have fun." Then he took Anna's coat (I had left mine in my car) and hung it up . Anna pulled me into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for her and a diet coke for me (I was driving and don't drink a lot anyway) we started to drink and Anna was looking all around for someone or something.

"What in the heck are you looking for"

"Oh you'll see" we stood there for 5 minutes before she dragged me into different rooms looking for someone. Normally this isn't what we do at parties, but when Anna is on a mission-and you could tell she was on a mission, there is no stopping her. Finally after fifteen minutes, Anna left me and went over to Brad and started to whisper something to him. He pointed out behind me and through the doors to the back yard were a bunch of people talking and dancing. Anna came back and grabbed my arm. "What was that about" I yelled over the music.

"Just finding out were Alex is."

"What" I yelled just as Anna opened the door into the back yard where I must say is a lot quieter then inside the house. So you can imagine how everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at us. I pulled Anna over to the side and everyone went back to what they were doing before we came out, well everyone that is except for Alex who was staring at us (unless he was just staring at the corner that we were standing in). "What are you doing" I hissed at Anna

"You said that you would go out with Alex if he asked you again, so you are making yourself available for him to ask you." Anna whispered back at me. Oh God, I so hope that Alex can't read lips.

"Yeah so what are you planing on doing?"

"Well we are going to stand here until he comes over to talk and then I will leave and you two can talk"

"What if he never comes over to talk"

"We don't have to worry about that because here he comes" she whispered and then said in her normal voice "well I'm going back in to dance, c ya"

"Bye" and with that she turned around and walked back to the door and winked at me.

"Hey" someone said beside me.

"Oh hi Alex" Oh man Alex was so hot but he acted like he didn't know it which only made him hotter.

"So are you having fun"

"Oh yeah, you and Brad always throw great parties"

"Thanks" we stood there for a minute with Alex looking at me and me so nervous that I couldn't look him in his dark brown eye's all I kept thinking about was kissing him and running my hands through his soft curly blond hair, so much better then my wavy brown hair. Then after a couple of second he spoke again "so how was your test?"

"Good I got 98 on it"

"That's good, you have to study hard?"

"Yeah, in high school I barely had to study and now it's all the time"

"Yeah the same with me"

"Sorry we couldn't go out but I had that test"

"That's no problem." he paused and looked nervous "what are you doing this Friday night"

"Nothing"

"Would you like to take that rain check"

"Sure" he looked a lot relaxed after that and the conversation just flowed from there on like it was me and Anna talking (only me and a guy talking)

After we talked some more I went and found Anna and we said goodbye, and hopped in the car and drove home. All the way home Anna pried me for details and told me about her night. When I pulled up into the parking lot we got out and went up to our dorm then got ready for bed. Before I fell asleep, I noticed a light flashing indicating we had a message on the answering machine.

**A/N hoped you guys liked that. Again sorry for any mistakes. Don't forget to review (you know that pretty purple button). Sorry the chapter isn't that long but I will try to make it longer in the future. Alright bye my fantastic readers and tell me what you think, be it good, be it bad, or be it a suggestion whatever.**

**P.s don't forget if you want to correct my chapters for me let me know luv ya (in a none lesbo way) Suze Madison**


	2. Chapter 2: emails and phone messages

**A/N: hey guys. I'm updating even though the only review I have gotten was from my best friend. I mean was my story that bad? I got a lot of hit's but no reviews (has single tear running down check ), all I want is for you to tell me if the story is good/bad or if you have any suggestions. Anyway here the next chapter of 'Angels Helping Me'. Hope you like. **

_Chapter: 2 E-mails and Telephone Messages_

The next morning I woke up to Anna in her closet, throwing everything out and onto the floor. "Anna, what in the heck are you doing?"

"I forgot that I had a class this morning. I am totally going to be late and Miss Bernard will so tell me off!. She hates me and everyone else breathing that's in the class. She has to be the crankiest person ya ever met." Anna finished as she threw more stuff out onto the floor behind her.

"Okay, okay. What are you looking for?" I said groggily.

"My book for English.", She yelled.

"Table", I sighed. She's always losing her stuff. Miss Bernard might be the crankiest but she is the most unorganized.

"Ohmygod, Thank you, thank you". She grabbed her book and ran out the door. She paused a moment and said, "Sorry for waking you"

"GO, before you're really late, I yelled.

"Oh, yeah right", she said as she slammed the door and took off running down the hall.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and read 6:56 a.m.. 'Oh, man that's way too early.' I remembered the dream I was having before Anna woke me up. It was about the time when Ethan took a break from shoveling the driveway and we went sledding. I smiled at the thought and then scolded myself. 'He's gone. You've moved on. You're going out with Alex on Friday. STOP thinking about him!'

I got up and went to take a shower. After the shower I blow dried my hair and put on one of my favorite pairs of low ride jeans and a pale green v-neck sweater. After I was done, I went on my computer to check my e-mail. While my laptop was turning on, I got all of my school stuff for my next class and put it in my messenger bag. When I got back to the computer the clock in the bottom right hand corner read 8:33 a.m. My next class was at 10:00 so I still had loads of time.

When I logged in a little pop-up came up and said 'you have two new e-mails'. The first one was from my mom and said:

Leah

How are things at school? Everything here is great,  
A little lonely but other than that it's good. I'm afraid that thismay not be a happy letter but I have to say it so here it goes. Leah,honey, I have decided to sell the house and move into an apartmentin the city. I know that you are probably upset but this house is justtoo big and needs a lot of maintenance and I just don't have the time. I'm sorry, sweety, but I can't live here by myself anymore there is just too many memories of Neil in this house. I want you to call me as soon as you can. I love you and always will, love Mom 

After Neil (my moms 5th husband) died, Mom cried a lot. She missed hm so much and I missed him so much. Neil was the only one of my stepfathers, or even including my real father, that I could call Dad. In the last five years mom did not remarry, she did date but nothing was serious. It was kinda ironic that in like the same month we both lost the man that we loved.

I can't believe that my mom is selling that house. Every time my mom would remarry we would end up moving to a new house and have to leave behind all of my friends and the life that we had there. I can see her moving but it's hard to digest. I decided to call her after my 10:00 class. That way we could talk longer.

The next -mail was from Sherry, my best friend in highschool it said:

Hey Leah, what's up? Not too much here, just got stupid classes and my  
annoying roommate to deal with. I mean she talks in her sleep and practices the trumpet while I try to do my homework. You are so lucky your roommate sounds so cool, I want to meet her sometime. Can you believe that it's almost summer, I seriously can't wait, we have to get together and do something so cool to get our minds off of school. Anyway, so anything happen with that guy Alex? He sounds so nice you have to give him a try. Sounds like you two would make a great couple. Anyway e-mail me back, lot's of love,Sherry 

I had to laugh at Sherry's e-mail she makes her room mate sound so bad and Anna sound so good. Don't get me wrong Anna is so nice and but like I said that girl likes to party. By now it was 9:04 so I decided to email Sherry back later, and with that I shut off my computer and left for my next class.

My next class was science. I walked in and made my way to the middle of the room where I always sit with another friend, Holly. Holly was already there sitting with her laptop on the armrest playing a game of solitaire. "Hey" I said as I came to sit next to her.

"Hey" Holly said sounding tired.

"Why so tired"

"The party last night", said Holly smiling up at me with a groggy eyes and smile plastered on her face.

"I never saw you there" I said

"That's because you spent all night with Alex" she said with a smirk on her face. I playfully punched her in the arm and said.

"I didn't spend all night with him"

"Oh so you did sleep in your own bed last night" Holly said while giggling at the looks that I gave her.

"Of course" I said

"Ok just checking" after she said that our professor came in and told us to all be quiet and she started her lesson.

Two hours later Holly and I were making our way down to the cafeteria to meet Anna and some other friends, like we try to do every day. When we got there Anna, Jenni, and Sam where already there waiting for us. Holly and I went up to get our food then we went back to the table. For lunch today I got a chicken caesar salad, and a water. They started to talk about the party I just zoned out and looked around at my friends, across from me was Anna.

Anna, was tall and beautiful. She had long blond hair that went to the middle of her back. She had bright blue eyes and her skin looks like she just spent a week outside tanning. Next to Anna was Sam. Sam, had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Sam wore glasses that were outlined in black, she had that smart look, and she was smart but in no way did she look like a nerd. At the end of the table was Jenni. Jenni, had shinny dirty-blond hair that went almost to her butt. Jenni had hazel eyes and also wore glasses but it made her look like she only wore them for an accessary. Next to me was Holly. Holly had long wavy red hair and pale green eyes' and then there was me. I have long (the same length as Anna and a little longer then Holly's but shorter then Jenni) wavy brown hair. My eyes are a brilliant bright green eyes (other peoples words not mine).

I was snapped out of it by Anna who was yelling "Leah, earth to Leah!"

"Huh" I said

"God, you are out of it today"

"Just tired" I said. I was tired so it's not like it was a lie. But to tell you that truth I was still sad about my mom selling the house.

"Ok you should get some sleep". Holly said

"Yeah" I said noticing that all of my friends were watching me.

When I was going back to my room I felt a pain in my leg, but I just ignored it and kept on going.

When I was at my room I unlocked the door and went over to my phone I picked it up and laid down on my bed as I dialed me old home phone number. "Hello" my mother said into the phone after a couple of rings.

"Hi Mom"

"Oh Leah how are you?"

"Good"

"Did you get my e-mail?"

"Yes"

"Oh, Leah I'm sorry. I know that you love that house and-"

"Mom it's ok, really it's ok" I could tell my mom had a speech all planned out but I realized that it really was ok. The memories don't live in the house but inside of me and my mom, and the house is never going to bring Neil back. Neil would want my mom to be happy and living in that house is bringing back all of these happy memories that are making her sad.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have been thinking about this for a while and I'm ok with it"

"Oh Leah I'm so happy"

My mom and I talked for a bit and then we hung up. After the phone was back on the hook a red light started to flash. I remembered seeing the light last night but I had forgotten all about it until now. I went over and pushed the button and the message said

"Leah, hi, this is Dr. Thomas. I'm calling about the appointment that you had last week, and I would like to see you back in for more tests. If you would call tomorrow and make an appointment so you can have the test done as soon as possible,that would be great. Thanks Dr. Thomas"

Leah was feeling happy after talking to her mom but she was scared. What does she need more testing for?

**A/N: Oh a cliffy, and guess what? You have to review to see the date with Alex and the appointment with Dr. Thomas, which should take place in the next chapter or two.**


	3. Chapter 3: doctors office

**Hey guys I am very disappointed no one is reviewing. If you guys like my story then review if you don't then review if you think that it would be better then review and tell me. I really don't care if you criticize it I am writing this story for you guys and if you don't like it then tell me so I can change it so you will like it or so you will like it more. Ok another thing I am writing two stories right now and I am just updating the one that I get more demand/reviews for, and so far it has been my other story so I update that one first (in case you wanted to know my other story is on the mediator series and called The new beginning) that is why it takes so long for me to update (that and I don't know if people are reading this story). So anyway thanks to those who did review**

**-writingtiger: hey thanks for reviewing and I'll go back and fix it right now oh and what do u mean about the f's. P.s I hope that I can drive you to it again.**

**-Jennifer Morash: aw thanks and if ya review again I'll let you know**.** P.s what's with the Â at the end of every sentence? lol  
**

**-jamie lynn: thanks and I'm updating**

**-Happybear 2005: yes a cliffhanger but at least now your hooked (so that means your gonna review right? (Nodes head) lol)**

_Chapter:3 Doctors office_

I sat down on my bed and just thought 'why does he need to see me again? he's never had to see me again before. Did this mean something bad or did something just happen to the test like maybe I moved when they were taking the x-ray of my knee. Yeah that's it I did have a very mean person that took it and I'm always scared when I go in for my check ups so I might have moved or shook a little' I said to myself and felt a blush creep up onto my face. It's been five years and I still get nervous every time I go to the hospital. I was jarred out of my trance when a hand started to wave in front of my face. "Huh?" I said and looked up into the face of my roommate Anna with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh I don't know, it could be the fact that I was standing here for five minutes talking to my roommate and would have thought that my roommate/best friend was dead if it wasn't for the fact that she was sitting up on her own free will." she finished and instead of a worried look on her face she had a mad look on her face, probably because like she said she probably was talking to me for five whole minutes and I was spaced out.

"Sorry" I said and looked down to the floor "I just got a message from Dr. Thomas and I need to go back in for another appointment" I said, and she came and sat beside me putting her arms around me, in a comforting way.

"Why?" she whispered into my hair.

"He never said"

"Well that doesn't mean that you have cancer again does it?"

"I'm not sure. It's either that or something happened to my test and they have to retake them." I said

"Well let's hope for the latter"

"Yeah"

**(a/n: I'm not sure if I ever said what day it is so I am saying now that this story started on a Monday)**

I called Dr Thomas and he was busy so I got his secretary. I tried to ask her why I had to come back in, but all she said was that 'All I know is that the doctor needs you to come in, that's all. I couldn't believe it that she couldn't tell me. I was mad that she couldn't tell me. I could see her view but not knowing is driving me nuts. So I made the appointment for tomorrow Wednesday at 3:00pm.

**----------------------------------------NEXT DAY----------------------------------------**

At 2:15 I made my way to the doctor's office in a light blue skirt that came

just above my knees and a pink t-shirt. When I arrived there I only had to wait there for I dunno like an hour and I got there at 2:56. Why do they always make you wait so long?

Anyway when I finally got in to see Dr. Thomas he sent me back out and down the floor to get another x-ray done. After that I had to get some blood drawn and some other small tests done. After I was done with all the picking and prodding, I was sent back into the waiting room to wait for Dr. Thomas to come back in and let me know whatever it is he needed to let me know. They did tell me that it (the results) would take up to two hours to develop (yea...not)

I sat in the waiting room waiting for a bit. While I was waiting I remembered the last time that Ethan came with me for my check-up. I was so nervous for that one and all of the other ones too, but Ethan and me went shopping right afterwards so he could get a new hair cut. I remember it like it was yesterday, we were walking down the hall and he stopped me in front of the bikinis and asked me if I wore stuff like that. I was holding in a laugh the whole time because of the look on his face. I quickly told him that I wouldn't wear one if he didn't want me to and he said that he can't tell me what to do but I could tell by the look on his face he didn't want me too, and you know what? - since that day I haven't worn a bikini. Not once. I have no idea why, it's not like I have him telling me what to do or... well in his case not telling me but hinting that he didn't want me to. I was thinking about this when I looked up and saw someone standing in front of me, holding a box of tissue. I had no idea what they were doing so I said "huh?" and the woman who I recognised as the secretary said

"Did you find out some bad news?" smiling down at me

"Um...no?" I said and I think my face had 'what?' written all over it because the secretary explained herself by saying: "Oh well honey you were crying so I was thinking that you might have gotten some bad news"

"Oh..." I said lifting my hand to my face and sure enough there was tears in my eyes. "Oh, no I was just off in a trip down memory lane" I laughed and took a tissue and quickly wiped my eyes.

"Aw, would you like to talk about it?" she asked still smiling sweetly.

"No that's ok, um.. I am going to go visit someone. Could you tell Dr. Thomas that I will be back very soon, if the results are done before I'm back and he comes looking for me?"

"Oh, sure honey" she said and I cringed at the term honey, I would have said something but she was older (like in her 50's) and she has been really sweet so far. So I got up and made my way to the elevators and pressed the up button.

When the doors opened I was up on the children's floor where my life went though one of the biggest if not 'the' biggest change. This is where I found out that I had cancer and where I meant Ethan and his family. They helped me so much though my stay in the hospital and after when I went to go stay in Nappanee and though Rebekah's death. I will always remember them and not just not because I keep remembering Ethan and the times we had together, no I will always remember their Amish ways.

I went up to the nurses desk and guess who was sitting there looking at forms on the table. Ok either you are going to say Ethan or Molly. But come on why would Ethan be here and at the hospital in the children's wing? No it was Molly. "Hey, stranger" I said with a smile on my face. Startled Molly jumped and looked up at me.

"Oh, Leah don't scare me like that" she said but she had a smile on her face so I know that she was joking. She knew that I wouldn't intentionally scare her. "It's so good to see you again, but didn't you just come in for test two weeks ago?" she added.

"Yeah, I did, but I got a call back". I said and she looked grim.

"Do you know why?"

"No Dr. Thomas never told me"

"Oh" she said and looked grimmer.

"But, it may be nothing to worry about right? I mean they could have just screwed up the test and that's why they called me back."

"Yes" she said and put a smile on her face that I noticed looked really fake.

"Molly?" I said

"Yeah"

"Don't lie to me. Have they ever messed up someone's test?" the fake smile vanished off of her face and was replaced with a frown.

"Leah...no they haven't, at least not since I arrived here." after she said that she pulled me into a hug and we stood like that crying until I pulled back and said "Molly, I have to go now the test will be done and I have to let him tell me the plan of what we have to do now."

"Yes, I will see you some other time, ok?

"Yep" I said putting a smile on my face and wiping my eyes. "Bye" I said turning and walking back to the elevators. "Bye" Molly called after me.

I walked into the waiting room just as Dr. Thomas came out of his office and called me over. Talk about good timing. I walked into his office and sat down in the chair across from him. He picked up a folder and flipped though it looking at some papers. He must have found the one he wanted because he pulled out what looked like 4 x-rays. He went over to this thing that I really have no idea what it is called (It's a white board and a light shines though ). Anyway, he put the x-rays up, side by side and flicked on the light. He then turned to me and said "Hello Leah"

"Hi" I whispered. Ok it is one thing to have Molly tell me but Dr. Thomas saying it really makes it all real.

"Now, you know that I called you in for more testing but you probably don't know why. Or well, you probably have an idea of why I have called for more tests" he said taking out a marker out of his desk and walking back over to the x-rays. "Now this is an x-ray of your leg that we took five years ago, and this is where your cancer was. He said while circling a dark spot on my leg "and this is a x-ray that we took after your cancer went away, and as you can see there is no dark spots. Now this" he said pointing to the third x-ray "is the x-ray we took two weeks ago and here" he said circling a small dark circle "Is why we had you come back in for more tests. It looks like the cancer is coming back, but we could have been wrong. Somehow the x-ray could have been damaged in the making, or something else could have happened, so I wanted to be sure that we had an accurate test before we did something to try and cure the cancer. So we took another x-ray and this is what we came up with" he said pointing to the fourth and last x-ray on the board and in the same spot as the last one was a dark spot. The only difference is that the fourth x-ray's dark spot was a tiny bit bigger then the last. "Do you understand what I am telling you?" He asked me coming back to sit in his chair behind his desk.

"Yes" I said almost crying but trying to hold it all in.

"Now" he said "you have really only one choice for treatment now and I know that you probably won't like it, one bit but I am afraid that it's the only way" he said sounding really sad.

"What would that be" I asked scared what the answer is going to be.

"Well...It's amputation we will have to cut your leg off before the cancer spreads." I knew it. He mentioned it 5 years ago and my mother made him give me another test and it turned out that the cancer was gone so I got to keep my leg. It was weird because this happened after I met a woman who I think was an angel, 'cause she touched my leg and it was suddenly better, and after Rebekah's funeral I saw her with Rebekah when Rebekah showed up for one last good-bye. This woman's name was Gabriella. I would have hoped that God would send her to help me again but why should he, he has already given me three very special gifts. The first being my Mother who has tried so hard to give me what I want no matter what. The second being, letting me meet the Longacre family especially Charity, Rebekah, and Ethan. They have changed my life so much for the better. And the third being life and sending Gabriella so I would have a longer life with my leg. And plus Gabriella said that I would never see her again.

That was what I thought about as I broke down and started to cry, I may have said that I really didn't expect God to help me out but that doesn't mean I wasn't scared.

**A/N: Ok now please update and just so ya know Dr. Thomas was implying that she had cancer (just incase you didn't pick up on it). And in real life there are other ways that she could try but for my story it works better this way. Ok, ok. **

**Now please review and so sorry it took me so long to update and if you want to know why you can check my profile page and there is a little note at the bottom. **


End file.
